Sleeping Buddies
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: A simple one shot based off the idea of a good friend of mine named tyrannosaurus rex luthor! Takes place in Brawl, and revolves around Samus and Snake meeting for the first time. Stuff happens and a lemon occurs. For those who know what that means, enjoy the show. For those who don't like lemons, there's a special message inside for you. Rated M for lemony goodness!


***Hello ladies and gentlemen. Before I begin, let me say that this particular SamusxSnake lemon is actually not mine. Nope; the honor belongs all to a good friend of mine. His name is tyrannosaurus rex luthor. He's a great author, but unfortunately some people are giving him a hard time about posting his lemons. I'm doing this as an act of defiance towards those trolls who keep flaming my buddy and censoring him. So...enjoy! Thanks again, and hope that you like this tyrannosaurus rex luthor!* :)**

Samus knew that the minute Solid Snake was welcomed into the Super Smash Bros family, that there was something very different between him and the other male Smashers. She couldn't tell exactly what it was that was different about him and the others...at first. But she later learned what that difference was when Snake defended her from some of the more pervy male Smashers in the training room.

While Snake was perceived as violent and intimidating by most of the other Smashers, Samus began to take a strong liking to him. Those strong looking muscles of his were becoming more attractive everytime she looked at them. Though he rarely smiled, Snake's smile was quite attractive to Samus's mind. But there was also something else Samus really admired Snake for; he fought fair with her.

If there were any other guys fighting against Samus, they'd either cheat to beat her quickly or go easy on her just for the sake of her being a female. But whenever Snake fought against Samus for the first time, the battle between them both was long and tiring...and Samus enjoyed every moment of it. Snake never gave up or went easy on her during that battle, but eventually he proved to be quite the adversary when he finally defeated her with his Final Smash attack.

As time went on, Samus and Snake began to share an awkward friendship. And by awkward, that meant that there were two other males trying to gain Samus's affection. Marth, a veteran from Melee, began to fall back in love with Samus and tried using his charm to woo her back. It obviously wasn't working, because Samus was actually once Marth's girlfriend. He cheated on her with Peach, thus earning her wrath. But the next male who kept messing with her was the world famous Sonic the Hedgehog. To everyone else, Sonic was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

But to Samus, Sonic was the biggest prick and pervert that ever lived. Everytime Sonic met up with Samus, he'd make some smart ass comment towards her or try to make a move on her. Eventually, Samus was fed up with it and threatened to break his legs if he ever bothered her again. She threatened Marth the same way, but threatened to take his sword and shove it somewhere very painful.

Eventually, Samus professed her love towards Snake...only to be heartbroken when he refused to love her back. But rather than bitch and whine about it like Peach always did with Mario, Samus decided to try and stick with being friends with him. That plan worked, and Samus was soon very tight friends with Snake. But one night, all of that was about to change.

Snake woke up from a terrible nightmare, and approached Samus for comfort. Samus allowed him to sleep with her in her room, but that soon became the beginning of something brand new. Snake soon began to feel more comfortable around Samus, and Samus began to feel the same way around him.

While Snake was always reluctant to display any kind of emotions, Samus could tell by his body language he was relieved to come back to a warm and welcoming bed. Samus felt the tension ebb from his body each time he sidled up next to her in bed, their naked bodies pressed together. Surprisingly, they actually didn't have sex with each other. But as their comfort with each other grew, Samus started sleeping in his room more and more...and began harboring some heavily forbidden thoughts about Snake.

But if there was one complaint about sleeping with Snake, it had to be the nightmares. Once pressed against her, he only took a few minutes to fall asleep. REM sleep would start some hours later, usually around four-thirty. The first time she'd stayed in his room, snuggled tightly against his naked form, Samus had awoken with her system flushed with adrenaline. Unknowingly, her warrior instincts, sharpened by years of training, had instantly alerted to his violent thrashes.

While he wasn't aware of his actions, Samus reacted immediately, responding to his primitive, chemical releases of nightmare-fueled aggression by springing out of bed, looking for an attacker. He was wracked with the nightmare of his past life in the military at least twice a week, sometimes more. First taking a moment to calm her own instincts, she'd then been able to soothe him, quietly holding him in her arms while whispering words of comfort that turned his disquieting nightmare into a tolerable dream.

It was this in which she found her calling, this in which she carved out her own nook in his life. Whatever warm comfort she could provide to him, she gladly gave. As she held him the first time, soothing him from the nightmares, Samus realized forlornly that there was little choice. Snake left little of himself for her in the waking hours. And for most of the remaining hours, they were either allies or opponents.

He really had nothing to offer her other than this small part of himself; the wounded warrior who relived the nightmares of his past life. For a man already stretched to the point of breaking, it was her gift to tend to his wounded psyche every night, replenishing his battered dreams with words of hope. But that wasn't the only gift she gave him.

During her second week in his room as his sleeping partner, having abandoned her other attempts to inure herself into his life, she watched him asleep and comfortable for the first time since she'd known him. Free of the storm and desire that fueled his need to fight, Samus observed him in awe. She settled her head on his chest, intently listening to the rhythm of his breathing. Her eyes swept over the handsome features, dominated by his strong chin and chiseled cheekbone, combined with the soft mouth and angular nose.

It was during these times that she would marvel at his accomplishments. She had a hard time rectifying the image of his peaceful, sleeping visage with his words and actions during pitched battles; his courage in confronting even the most daunting of enemies.

As she marveled over him, Samus realized with a startled gasp that she'd become aroused. The hardened points on her chest and slick folds of her sex suddenly begged for attention. Each time Samus loved him, she'd become more familiar with the ache that required an outlet, a source of release. Staring at the prone figure of her boyfriend now sleeping easily on his back, she pursed her lips ruefully. Knowing he was already taxed to the limits of his endurance, it really wasn't fair for Samus to rouse Snake up for sex.

Sighing with frustration, she contented herself to drape her leg over his, pressing her breasts against his ribcage. Even in the dark light of his bedroom, she could see the faint outline of a four-inch scar running laterally across his left pectoral muscle. It ended just above his nipple. She couldn't resist tracing the outline of the scar with her fingertips. His scars were such a prominent part of him; each one reflected the sacrifices David made for his country. Like him, they were beautiful.

Finished tracing the scar, her fingertips gently grazed over his nipple. She allowed herself a small chuckle as it puckered slightly at her touch. Growing up on Zebes, She never knew that the male nipple was an erogenous zone. It was only by chance a few weeks before when she had been kissing the entirety of his body that she'd experienced his reaction first-hand.

Delicately tracing his nipple until it hardened, Samus' attention was suddenly distracted by a faint movement against her leg. Shifting slightly, she grinned wickedly when she realized that his body was subconsciously reacting to her stimulus. Samus lifted her head up off his chest, migrating southwards a few inches until her head was resting on his stomach.

His penis stared at her. At least, she laughed to herself, she felt like it was using its one eye to stare at her accusingly, mocking her. It had enlarged from its normal, flaccid state but was not yet erect. Satisfied by Snake's deep breathing that her experimentation wasn't bothering him yet, she decided to explore his body a little further.

Samus reached back and tweaked his nipples again for a few seconds, then choked back a laugh as she could see another fresh spurt of blood rush into his dick, enlarging it further. She reached out to stroke the soft, pink tip of the cock with the backs of her fingernails. Samus pulled her hand back quickly when the soft, velvety flesh jumped, responding instantly to her touch. The blood was filling it now, increasing its girth again but nowhere near its size at full tumescence.

She stared at his cock again for almost a minute, debating her strategy. She could see it pulsating in the same rhythm of his heartbeat, then pouted as his penis, now lacking her touch, wanly decided to resume its own slumber. Sensing that the opportunity might be lost unless she acted quickly, Samus playfully reasoned that if his dick was willing to play without Snake's knowledge, then she would have to be satisfied with that.

She propped herself on her hands and knees, slowly moving over and down on him until her head was perched over his cock. Though Snake had taken a shower, she noticed the slightly musky scent of his genitals. It was a taste to which she'd become accustomed whenever she explored him with her mouth.

Inhaling him tentatively, the pheromones of his sex had an immediate effect on her. She could feel her folds thicken further while her nipples had tightened from their usual, quarter-sized dimensions, heading to perfect dimes. She debated about whether to try and pleasure herself while she sucked him, but then reasoned that she'd have time later to diddle herself in private if necessary.

Samus hovered over his cock for a moment then gently closed her mouth around him, testing its texture against her tongue and lips. It responded immediately, swelling to almost double its initial size in a matter of seconds. It was empowering in a primitive way. Snake was asleep and could add no complication to the moment. And the moment was between her and his cock.

'It really does have a mind of its own,' she mused with delight, then took in a quick breath of pleasure as her clit throbbed with her own arousal. She flicked her fingertips at her own clit, gently soothing its yearning, then released him from her mouth. Her fingertips, now wet with her own desire, closed around the base of his now throbbing member. Gently, she enclosed it in her grip, slowly pumping the bottom few inches.

Snake groaned above her but she was too inflamed with desire at this point to worry about whether he might wake up. She increased the frequency of her strokes then started running her tongue around the head, timing the motions of her hand with the licks and sucks of her mouth and tongue on the head.

The reaction of his cock was immediate, if not primal. She savored the taste of the precum lubricating her mouth. It had the same musky scent of his semen but the consistency was much thinner, almost like her saliva. The only difference was the salty taste of his cum. Her left hand soon migrated down to his scrotum. She gently weighed the heft of his balls, cupping them in the palm of her hand before starting to stroke them between her fingertips. His sack tightened in response and she was surprised to feel small movements from the vesicles as they transmitted their treasure upwards for release.

Snake's legs were now stirring beneath her and the rest of his body soon unconsciously joined the rocking motion of her mouth on his length. His breathing quickened, becoming shallower by the second until finally a mangled gasp escaped from his mouth. She couldn't see his face but she could tell by his suddenly rigid posture that Snake was now awake.

"Wha… What the hell do you think you are doing?" he rasped, then sucked in a breath of pleasure as her tongue snaked languidly over the sensitive spot on the underside of his shaft, just below where it joined the head of his cock. "Oh, just getting it on with you. That's all!" she responded in a matter-of-fact tone. He instantly realized that he had no part to play in what she was doing to him. Stunned and still half-asleep, he lay back, propping his head on the pillow to enjoy her efforts.

Samus continued to work on his length for ten minutes until a final spasm seized his body. Arching his back with a loud grunt he shot his cum down her throat before pulling out coating Samus' body with his thick load. The taste of his cum made her wild, and the coil of desire which had tightened in her pussy demanded its own release. Enjoying one long last languid lick up and down his shaft, she rose up from her kneeling position until she was straddling him, her hips centered above his.

Still half-asleep but responding with the inflamed desire of a satyr, Snake reached out before him, cupping her breasts in his hands. His touch further inflamed her already swollen nipples, then she arched her back and spread her legs in order to better receive his length. Samus could feel the tip of his cock deliciously part her outer folds then she rocked her body downward, plunging the length of him into her. Her legs then contracted, positioning her body up before resuming the head-long plunge down onto his length. Samus sighed with satisfaction as she could feel him probe further, deeper inside of her with each downward stroke.

Quickening her rhythm, she threw her head back with a soft moan as the tip of his prick pushed further, rubbing against the delicate g-spot high on the inside walls of her cunt. Leaning back to take him in fully, her motion pushed her farther away, allowing Snake enough leverage to lightly rub his thumb over her clit, gently applying pressure on the bundle of nerves at the height of each stroke to increase her stimulus.

She almost came instantly when he changed his motion, lightly flicking the tip of his thumb over her now throbbing clit, then slowed her pace. Samus shook her head and kissed him gently, then pinned his arms at his sides. "Slower. I want to savor this!" she implored.

She may have said the words but her body had no intention of honoring their command. Her inner muscles contracted around his length, tightening around his cock with a firm grip, demanding it release its treasure into her body. Snake leaned farther back, sinking deeply into the pillows to drink in the pleasure of what she was doing to him. Enjoying her domination for a brief interlude, he decided to change up the rhythm by swaying his hips from side to side, creating a circular movement. His cock responded to the leverage by firmly pressing against her inside walls, slamming against her g-spot repeatedly.

Samus' hips bucked in response as she started to cum. Snake rose up once again, alternatively taking her swollen nipples in his mouth while she arched her back, slamming her hips down onto his. The pressure was too much and Snake grunted intensely, falling back onto the bed as she pinned his arms against the mattress with her own. His semen shot hard inside her, and she could feel the successive convulsions of his prick as it discharged his massive load into her body.

Still panting and convulsing with the last remnants of her orgasm, Samus used her inner muscles to milk the final drops of his release into her. His prick began contracting, reducing to its normal, flaccid size until it finally withdrew. Sated but feeling empty, Samus slumped forward, then sideways onto the pillow next to Snake. The room was hot and the scent of their combined musk hung heavy in the air. Snake, now wide-awake, peered at her with a suspicious grin. "What exactly were you doing to me while I was asleep?" he murmured.

Samus smiled seductively as she turned her back to him so she could spoon up against his body. His now limp member, still wet from the combined releases of their sex, settled comfortably into the crack of her ass. She wriggled against it, snuggling it further against her body, then continued. "Oh, I was just having a little bit of fun with you." Samus said with a sneaky grin.

Snake felt a little confused, still wondering what the hell had just happened. But Samus hugged him tightly against her body and pressed her lips against his left cheek, moaning softly in content. "In fact...I'd like to have fun with you more often. If you want." Samus whispered with a naughty smile.

Snake didn't know what to say. He knew that eventually he'd end up having sex with her, but he didn't think they'd actually become a couple. "Wait...you mean, you want to be my girlfriend?" Snake wondered. Samus turned around to face him, when she suddenly climbed onto him; sitting above his cock. "No. I want you to be my husband...and the father to my babies. Besides; I wouldn't even dream of fucking anyone else in this place. You think I want to fuck a hedgehog or a whiny swordsman? If I want a good man to fuck, I'd rather have a nice strong soldier." Samus explained with a more sweet smile on her face.

Snake was shocked; he honestly had no idea that Samus felt that way about him. "Really?" Snake muttered. Samus cupped her hands on his face before kissing his lips again with passion and lust. "Really...plus, you fuck way better than Sonic or Marth!" Samus cooed. "Well, in that case..." Snake smirked as he grabbed her by the waist and hugged her close to his body. "You want to go another round?" Snake whispered huskily. "I thought you'd never ask!" Samus purred as she began grinding her hips against his.

***There you go! A first time one shot between the greatest couple in Smash Bros history! To tyrannosaurus rex luthor...I hope you enjoy this! Towards anyone else who likes Samus and Snake as a couple, thanks for reading this and supporting it. Towards any trolls...you don't want to know what I have to say, but I will say this:**

**Falsely flagging stories and flaming them just for your fun in an effort to delete stories just because you don't like it, don't like the writing style of the author, think that other people's works are immature, or whatever reason is just lame, pointless, stupid, and biased. To anyone who's been bullied by these cyber bullies...DO NOT LET THESE PEOPLE HAVE THEIR WAY.**

**Also, all of you should be aware this is a place where we are able to be creative and imaginative on things we are a fan of, which is why this is fanfiction. This is our freedom of expression and creativity. So allow us to write what we want just for the love of writing for you: our fans.**

**Remember this site's tagline, "unleash your imagination", it's not "limit your imagination".**

**So if you're uncomfortable of reading a story, then simply don't read it and turn away.**

**You're not forced to read it. No one is holding a gun to your head saying "read it or die", are they?**

**I hope all of you are aware of this and please don't become hypocrites; again I say this is a place where we can be creative.**

**Allow us to write stories of what we make, what we want to write, okay?**

**Sorry about the ranting, but I had to get it out of my chest. Till then, later!***


End file.
